The Final Fantasy 9 Carols
by Escachick357
Summary: There are lots of songs in Final Fantasy 9 but there were some that were left out. Here are the ones that never made it to the game. These are all parodies of Christmas Carols. Enjoy! Now accepting song requests.
1. Jingle Bells

The Final Fantasy 9 Carols  
By: Escachick357  
Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 9

A/N: Okay, before I start this group of parodies I just want to explain a tiny little bit about them. They are all Christmas carols that I just messed around with. Some songs will be sung by certain characters. However, if a song is sung by a certain character(s) I will say if it is. If you have a request for a Christmas song I can mess around with and have a certain character sing or have the song be about a character, just put your request in an e-mail or a review and I will try to make your idea work. Okay, here's the first one. Hope ya like it.

Jingle Bells  
Sung by Zidane

Dashing through the snow,  
While upon a chocobo.  
Over the fields we go, laughing all the way.  
Bells around its neck, making spirits bright.  
What fun is it to ride singing  
A riding song tonight.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Princess Garnet was seated behind me.  
The bird had gold feathers; his beak was extra strong.  
He got into a large forest and flew up in the air.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.

A day or two ago, this story I should tell  
I met with Tantalus and fell onto my face.  
The boss just stared at me as I lay onto the ground.  
And then he laughed as I got up and then he walked away.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.

Now the ground is white, get it when you can.  
Take the girls tonight and sing this happy song.  
Just get a chocobo and make sure that it's gold.  
Hop onto his feathered back and get a boost of speed.

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way.  
Oh what fun it is to ride while upon a chocobo.


	2. Up On the Castle

Up on the Castle  
(in tune of "Up on the Housetop")  
sung by Vivi and Eiko

Up on the castle  
Moogle pause.  
Out comes good old Santa Mog.  
Down through the chimney  
With tons of toys.  
All for the two of us  
Christmas joys.

Ku-Kupo,  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ku-Kupo,  
Who wouldn't go?

Up on the castle,  
_Click click click.  
_Down through the chimney  
Goes Santa Mog.

First comes the stocking  
Of small Eiko.  
Oh, sweet moogle, fill it well.  
Give her a new jewel for summoning.  
One that will bring out a cool aeon.

Ku-Kupo,  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ku-Kupo,  
Who wouldn't go?

Up on the castle  
_Click click click_.  
Down through the chimney  
Goes Santa Mog.

Here is the stocking of cute Vivi.  
Check out all these wonderful fills.  
Here is a wood staff for black magic  
Also a robe and a new mage hat.

Ku-Kupo,  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ku-Kupo  
Who wouldn't go?

Up on the castle  
_Click click click_.  
Down through the chimney  
Goes Santa Mog.


	3. Kupo the Red Nosed Moogle

Kupo the Red Nosed Moogle  
(In tune of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer")

You know Moggy and Mogryo  
And Atla and Stiltzkin.  
Monty and Gumo  
And Mois and Moodon.  
But do you recall  
The most famous moogle of all?

Kupo the red nosed moogle  
Had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would even say it glows.

All of the other moogles  
Used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Kupo  
Join in any moogle games.

Then one misty Christmas Eve  
Zidane came to say  
"Kupo, with your nose so bright,  
Won't you send my mail tonight?"

Then all the moogles loved him,  
And they shouted happily  
"Kupo the red nosed moogle,  
You'll go down in history."


	4. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Warning**: Takes place slightly before the end of the game.

All I Want For Christmas is You  
Sung by Dagger

I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want you to come back  
More than you could ever know.  
All I want for Christmas is you.

I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree.  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace.  
"Santa Mog" won't make me happy  
With a jewel on Christmas Day.  
I just want you to come back  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas is you.  
You, Zidane.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow.  
I'll just have to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe.  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole by Mognet.

I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those soft chocobo "kweh"s.  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight.  
What more can I do?  
Zidane, all I want for Christmas is you.  
You…

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere.  
And the sounds of children's  
Laughter fill the air  
And everyone is singing.  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing.  
Santa won't bring me the one I really need.  
Won't you please bring my Zidane to me.

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
This is all I'm asking for.  
I just want to see my Zidane  
Standing outside my door.  
Oh, I just want him to come back  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true:  
Zidane, all I want for Christmas is  
You…

All I want for Christmas is you, Zidane.  
All I want for Christmas is you, Zidane.


	5. Must Be Flaming Amarant

A/N: this is a parody of a song I used to sing when I was a little kid and it is currently my opinion that Amarant looks like a chicken-man when you don't see his face, so please no flames from Amarant fans because I honestly like him, too.

Must Be Flaming Amarant  
(in tune of "Must Be Santa")

Who's got a tattoo on his arm?  
Amarant's tattoo is on his arm.

Who fights monsters with his special claws?  
Amarant fights monsters with special claws.

Tattooed arm, special claws.  
Must be Flaming. Must be Flaming.  
Must be Flaming Amarant.

Who wears boots and a green outfit?  
Amarant's green outfit comes with boots.

Who has thick, red hair on his head?  
Amarant's red hair is on his head.

Green outfit, thick red hair  
Tattooed arm, special claws.  
Must be Flaming. Must be Flaming.  
Must be Flaming Amarant.

Who looks a lot like a chicken?  
Amarant looks like a chicken-man.

Who has no love for children?  
Amarant does not like children.

Chicken-man, hates children  
Green outfit, thick red hair  
Tattooed arm, special claws.  
Must be Flaming. Must be Flaming.  
Must be Flaming Amarant.

Who will very soon come our way?  
Amarant real soon will come our way.

Eight group members destroy evil.  
Amarant and his group kills evil.

Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Steiner,  
Freya, Quina, Eiko, Amarant.

Group members, come our way  
Chicken-man, hates children  
Green outfit, thick red hair  
Tattooed arm, special claws.  
Must be Flaming. Must be Flaming.  
Must be Flaming Amarant.


	6. Twas the Night Before Christmas

A/N: I found probably about five versions of this, so I just used the first one that I came across.

'Twas the Night Before Christmas  
sung by Zidane

'Twas the night before Christmas and through the castle,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Quina.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
With hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The fighters were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions of candy canes danced in their heads.  
Dagger in her nightie, me in my boxers  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the courtyard, there came such a clatter.  
I sprang from our bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash  
I opened the curtains and stared through the glass.

And what to my wandering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny moogles.  
With a little old driver, so lively and fat,  
That I knew right away, that it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than Beatrix, his moogles, they came,  
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:  
"Now Moggy, now Mogryo, now Atla, now Stiltzkin,  
On Monty, on Gumo, on Mois, and Moodon."

To the top of the fences, to the top of the wall  
Run away, run away, run away all.  
So up to the rooftop, the moogles they flew  
With a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas, too.

And then in a second, I heard on the roof  
All the clattering noise of those pattering feet.  
All bundled in furs from his head to his foot,  
His clothes were all covered with ashes and soot.

I dashed from our room and to the living room  
When down the chimney, he came with a bound.  
A bag full of toys, he had slung on his back  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes, man they twinkled.  
His dimples, how merry.  
His cheeks were like roses,  
His nose like rubies.  
His fat little mouth was drawn up like a bow  
The beard on his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth  
The smoke went around his head like a wreath.  
Man, he was so jolly and plump, a regular fat-ass,  
And I laughed when I saw him,  
In spite of myself.

He had a round face and a hugely round belly,  
That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly.  
With the wink of an eye and the twist of his head,  
I knew at that second, I had nothing to dread.

He said not a thing and went straight to his work,  
He filled all the stockings and turned with a jerk.  
And putting a finger next to his nose  
And giving a nod, he rose up the chimney.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they flew like the move of a cactuar.  
But I heard him shout out as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all good night."


	7. Silver Bells

Silver Bells  
sung by Freya

Lindblum sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air  
There's a feeling of Christmas

Children laughing, people passing  
Giving smile after smile  
And on every street corner you hear.

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmastime inside Lindblum  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring.  
Soon it will be Christmas Day.

Every street light  
And the shop signs  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush  
Home with their treasures

Hear pebbles crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmastime inside Lindblum  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring.  
Soon it will be Christmas Day.

A/N: I'd like to thank those of you that have read and/or reviewed my parodies. I'm only doing these parodies until December 25. After Christmas I'm not doing any more so if you have any final requests, give them now.


End file.
